brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley's Story (Part 9)
Fight of the Friends George stumbled back in dis-beliefe. "Tim what are you doing here!?" said George in shock. "I'm here to save the day" Tim said as he walked into the house. George was silent for a while. What could he possipally say to an S.S.C ledgend? Tim spoke after warming himself next to the fireplace. "Never will my own friend cover us all in darkness. Never!". "I won't either, Tim" said George loudly. "Together we can do whatever we put our minds too." George sighed, "He IS my friend, but he is just lost his old self I guess." "Even worse" said Tim. "A being by the name of Darkness is keeping him blinded by power and strength. We will most likely have to fight them both. But in the end, I hope everything can turn out right." "I know that sir" said George. "But seriously, Brett thought you were dead. Where have you been?" Tim seemed shocked by his lack of explanation, "Ah yes, after my big departing speech with Brett, some...things happened. I thought it would be stupid to come back so suddenly so I decided to go under-cover and watch him progress in fighting...however that was before... he left us." Tim's head dropped in a look of defeat. But he shot up quickly and looked George square in the eye. " Do you know where Brett could be right now?" asked Tim in all seriousness. "No Tim, I don't. Looks like we're gonna have to find him some other way." George paused for a momment and thought a bit harder. As if the answer were on the tip of his nose. "Oh no!," said George at last. "I just had a thought." "What is it?" asked Tim with more hope in his voice. "It is just that...the last time I talked to Brett, it was over the phone just two days ago. And he was with my girlfriend." "Oh, Samantha huh?" asked Tim with a short smile. George took a double-take. "How did you know?" he asked in a shocked voice. "Trust me George, I'm the eye in the sky." George fought back the urge to ask more questions. "Well we have a job to do, so lets go" he said quickly, grabbing a jacket. As Tim stuck his hands back in his pockets, they both strode out the door in silence. Deep down inside George hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a fight. But a part of him already knew, it would have to be. Killing a Bug: I arrived again, back to see my master Darkness. "I have finally got my revenge on every student who has ever wronged me, and beyond" I snarled. "Not yet you haven't." remarked Darkness, "You have yet to get your full revenge on your old friend; George." He was right. Darkness was always right. I had hurt George, but I hadn't made him suffer for all that he had done to me. He deserved so much worse. He deserved to be squashed like a bug. "So what do you suggest I do?" I asked- already knowing the answer. Darkness spoke louder in a booming voice, "Find George and get rid him. Once and for all!" "This is the only way to make sure he never interferes with us again. Or ruins the peace you are trying to spread across the community and onward." "And what if he refuses?" I said-looking at my hands. "Then...dispose of him. But be careful. I sense something strange...someone has returned." "I shall be careful master" I assured, and then ran off as my plot unfolded. I had a way to take care of George once and for all. And the key to that plan was Samantha. After seeing how he reacted last time I hung around her, he was bound to walk right in to my my trap. I pushed more memories out of my head, once I defeated George, I would finally show full power. And once you have a taste of power, all you want is more. But wanting power isn't a bad thing. It was a great thing! It is what separates weaklings from those who are powerful. It separates the geniouses from the idiots. It separates me and memories that never had any meaning or worth! Power wasn't a bad thing, it was my ticket to leadership. I quickly fixed my hair and put my dark cloathing behind some shrubs. I replaced it with a thin, white shirt. And I made my way to samantha's house. I was getting cold. It was winter and I had heard a bad storm might be coming by. If I was going to take down George, I would have to do it soon. I ran to a nearby bush and picked a flower. It was dryed up and the pedals fell off with the slightest movements. As I made my way to Samantha's place, I kept thinking about the rose which I held in my hand. It had a strange bond with me. That rose had survived the thick winter winds and snow. It was no-longer a bright, soft flower. It was dark and crisp. It was not its old self anymore- but it still survived. It could survive whatever nature threw at it. It was strange, I never thought I could find myself to be so much like a rose. With my thoughts wrapping up, I reached Samantha's house and rang at the door bell. Her parents were gone again and I could hear the TV in her house was on. The door opened and Samantha popped out from behind it with a sudden look of fear. I had to hurry and say something before she exploded. "Oh hi Samantha" I said in a cheery voice. "I'm sorry about all my bad deeds, but I have great news, I'm back to my old self!" Are you sure?" asked Samantha skeptically, "You still seem upset." Somehow, behind all of my masked emotions, she could tell what I really felt. I responded quickly with a laugh, "No, no, George talked me into going back to my old ways. He told me to come by your house and tell you the news in person." I faked a shiver and gave her a small grin. "Oh you must be freezing!- come on in." Samantha said. I stepped into the house and handed her the flower, "this is for you!" Samantha's face beamed, she still saw the rose as buitiful. "Thank you Brett!" "Sorry it is wilted." I said bluntly. Samantha just gave me another smile. "It doesn't matter, a rose is a rose no-matter how it looks." I took a look around the house. All I need to do was find her cell phone and call George into the trap. It was no-where in sight, I would have to look in a different room. I glanced back at Samantha who was starring lonely-like with the flower. "Wow George has never done this for me," she said in a irritated tone. I just laughed to myself, "Exactly". The Lure: I needed to buy some time to find that phone. My plan would fail without it. I sat down on the couch and as casually as possipal said, "why do you go out with George anyways?" "Because I love him" said Samantha instantly. "Okay." I said in a tence voice. It took Samantha no time at all to reply "What do you mean anyways?" "I just don't think George respects you enough. You, yourself said he doesn't do much for you." "I never said that!" yelled Samantha. "The thing is," I continued, "he doesn't like you as much as you thought." "How do you know!" Samantha asked nervously. "While I was talking to him, George said that he was planning on breaking up with you. He just doesn't think things are working out." "Thats a lie!" yelled Samantha loudly. I just sat back casually as I let the lie roll further. "He said he was to embarassed to tell you in person, so he said he would send you a message about it." Smantha rushed to her computer and typed away at the key board as fast as she could. "Not on the computer." I said, "Over the phone... your cell phone." As quickly as she could, Samantha hopped out of the seat and hopped into the kitchen. She pulled out her cell phone and started pressing buttons. This was it, I knew where here cell phone was, now I just needed to take it. I sprang off the couch and grabbed the phone away from her in an instant. "Hay, what are you doing!" she yelled louder. "I am following orders." I answered. As I dialed George's number, she grabbed the phone and tried running upstairs. I caught her foot and the phone went flying into the air. "Oh god" she said loudly as she scrambled towards it. Before she could make another move, I jumped in front of the phone and picked it up. Her face was filled with fear. But oddly enough, she didn't seem afraid about herself. She was more concerned about George! There would be no doubt that George would know it was a trick. But that wouldn't stop him from coming. Not as long as I had Samantha captive. I took her by the arm to the front door. Snow was covering the ground and it looked like the storm could come by any minute. I dialed George's number, but to my surprise, there was no answer! I tried two more times, with the same result. I threw down the phone and grabbed Samantha by her arm again. "Where is he!" I yelled. "I... don't know." she said through the pain. I dragged her out of the house and threw her out the door, into the snow. I felt anger surging through me, my plan wouldn't be stopped now! But then, there was a voice. "Brett stop it!" said the familiar voice. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around only to come face to face with someone who was all but dead to me. "No! It can't be!" I yelled out-loud in complete shock. Because, standing across from me, was George and Tim Allender! "You?... Tim?" I said in shock. "The very same." Tim replied. He made a short hand gesture to George and they got into a battle stance. The winds grew stronger, but I could hear Tim's voice as clear as day. "This ends here." The Plan Twists: "Brett why are you doing this?" asked George as wind whipped around his face. "Stay out of this George!" I yelled, "Finally you show yourself. After all those years! I was your friend!... You betrayed me! You left me to learn everything myself! You were against me from the very start!" Tim's eyes grew wide, "What are you talking about!" he yelled. "You know what I mean. You're the villain here!" I screamed. "No Brett... you are" replied Tim with haste. "No! I'm doing this for myself and Darkness! Soon peace will return! Kids need to learn their lesson and they are going to learn it the hard way! Nolonger will a kid get picked on my anyone but those who have more power than them." "Brett it didn't have to be this way. You have fallen into this manipulating monster's trick and you can't get out of it!" Tim yelled. "If you just let us help you, we can..." "shut up!" I interrupted. "I'll kill you for what you did! You lied to me,you betrayed me,and now you challenge me!" "Brett don't you see! We havn't done anything!" George yelled back. "Brett why are you saying this?" said Tim. "Just tell me why! What happened?" I nearly exploded with anger, "Darkness revealed the truth! You were just using me! He told me how bad a person you were!" I was crying and my eyes had turned a bloody red. I was raging. "That is not true", said Tim calmly, "he is tricking you can't you see?!" But I was to filled up with emotions to speak, all I could do was fight. I came charging at them! I kicked Tim off his feet and jumped up in the air, I was able to grabb the fist that was coming from George. I quickly twisted it and threw George to the ground. Tim had now jumped to his feet and tackled me. "Brett surrender!" he yelled. "I will not listen to you anymore!" I replied. I flipped over, kneed Tim in the stomach, and kicked him aside. George dived into me and punched me in the side. But I didn't budge. I just stood there like a rock. I grabbed George by the head and head butted him with the hardest headbutt I had ever done in my life. George stayed conscious but he was starting to stumble. Samantha watched with fear in her eyes and screamed at the sight of George's blood. I quickly grabbed his throat and started to choke him. "You know what George? Looks like you weren't ready at all" I laughed. The Epic Battle: George was getting weaker, my mission was almost complete. But Tim came up behind me and and was able to punch me- hard in the chest. I couldn't make another move before he hurled another punch at my face. My head was so hard though, it couldn't be damaged by this. I growled, grabbed Tim by the face, and shoved him into the ground. As I was doing so, George was able to push me off. "Brett, why? You were my best friend." said George sadly. "I'm not Brett anymore" I yelled, "I am much more powerful than the old Brett!" I then jumped into George and threw him into a tree. Tim reemerged and dashed over to me. While still in the air, Tim thrusted his fist into my stomach with all his might. "Agh!" I yelled in pain. Finally they had damaged me. But they wouldn't do so for long. This was a very even fight between Tim and I. Master v.s. apprentice... should it have really come to this? But I ignored the feeling and continued to fight. I summoned up my strength and charged for George instead of Tim. I quickly head butted him over and over again. George kicked me in the shin but it hardly did a thing. I then got the upper hand and threw George high up in the air. He landed at Samantha's feet with a sickening thud. "Brett!" Tim yelled, starting to loose his cool, "He could be dead!" I straitened up and smilled, it seemed harder to smile now, George still held memories. And memories had to be eliminated "That was my mission Tim!" I said loudly, "Till you came, now my main mission is to defeat you!" The Fight Continues: The two of us clashed. We circled each other, fists up for what seemed like hours. We were both waiting for the first move. The storm had not come yet, but the echo of the winds still sent chills up your spine. At last, I did the same move I had done on George 3 years ago. I ran forward, slid, and grabbed Tim's leg when he tried to punch me. With that, I pinned him to the ground. "Give up yet" I asked. "Brett, I don't give up" Tim said, "Did you forget that to, or are you just not as smart as you think you are?!" Tim could have said whatever he wanted, I could see the fear in his eyes. It was just one of the many qualities I had obtained thanks to Darkness. I punched Tim in the stomach and Tim went flying back. I tried the move again, but this time Tim caught my fist and pushed it away with all his might. I flew off of Tim and landed with a thud. I looked over, only to find Samantha crying over George's body. As Tim towered over me, I quickly jumped back up and punched Tim hard in the throat. While Tim choked and tried to catch his breath, I punched him in the side of the head. I then pinned him again saying, "this is the end. It all ends here, once and for all." The End?: Brett jumped up, grabbed a branch on a tree, and swung it at Tim. "Nothing can stop me!" But Tim was able to grabb my foot to stop another kick. Quickly, I broke loose, and from my struggle of breaking loose, I fell over on top of George. George finally showed signs of life, and he was angry. George pushed me off, but I punched him in the face anyways. George tried to run away, but his stummbling caused him to trip and fall. I walked towards him and sensed Tim coming up from behind me. "Perfect." I forced my fist behind me and hit Tim in the face. "This is annoying" I said, laughing to myself. I then kicked George in the ribs and heard them crack. "Nobody takes a fight to this point Brett! You're not yourself!" Tim said gasping for air. But I had no mercy. Darkness had taught me better. I jumped up, kicked Tim in the gut, and picked up a huge stick. With the rest of his strength, Tim hit it out of my hand and elbowed me in the side of my face as he ran towards George. "Haha!" I laughed, "When will you ever give up? The End of the Fight: The freezing rain storm was beginning to flow through. We didn't have much time left. I stepped into high-gear and head butted Tim till he was nearly unconscious. I then swung him around, causing George to get hit by Tim's nearly lifeless body. As I walked near them, Tim was still gasping for air and I saw a tear. But it would take a lot more than that to stop me! I picked back up the stick, which had a very sharp tip. "Well Tim, George, I admit I expected much more out of you. Looks like I was wrong." I was about to finish them but then came up with a better idea. "No, I don't want your death to be that quick." I threw the stick like a spear and it drove into a ground, almost hitting Samantha. Brett, laughing, walked towards George and kicked him in the face. His nose bled. I then kicked George in the stomach at least five times. He spat out a lot of blood. For a momment, he looked up at me with a look I had never seen him make. It was not angry, sad, or even scared really. He just looked hopeless. He had given up. "I trusted you Brett. Everyone did. And no-matter howmuch they picked on you, they still respected you." "Well they were wrong to pick on me at all weren't they" I said slowly. "Everyone will fall at me and Darkness's feet. Nobody shall stand any longer. They're gonna get what they deserve" I said in the strongest voice I could summon. With that, I wrapped my hands around George's neck. "Brett!" Tim was talking again. "Don't! You're not like this!" "No Tim!" I yelled back. "I am now. And there is nothing you can do about it." "Now you must all die!" I grabbed them both around the neck, and Samantha drew breath to scream!